


黑黃短篇集

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 只是把ASK上面的東西貼過來!!
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	黑黃短篇集

**Q：你第一喜歡的角色推倒了第二喜歡的角色，說出第三喜歡角色的名言**

「黃瀨君。」

什麼？黃瀨還沒有來得及反應，就被黑子猛地跨上前的一步，給逼得靠在牆上。

「你是不是想得太複雜了？」即使是仰視著黃瀨，黑子卻沒有露出怯懦，難得一見的微笑正掛在嘴邊：「當然是因為很快樂，才會想要和黃瀨君一起打球了。」

**Q：如果以RPG背景寫黑黃文，你會怎樣設定？**

  
「黃瀨君，請不要再動了。」看著對方從指尖開始慢慢往手臂蔓延的黑，黑子古井無波的臉上出現了難得的皺眉：「請不要讓詛咒蔓延的更快。」

聽話停下動作，黃瀨有些驚訝地看著自己的手，沒有想到剛才敵人不過輕輕的一個觸摸，就能有這種威力：「我的手……沒感覺了？」

以後該不會拿不起劍了吧？正這麼想的黃瀨猛然呆住，不可思議地看著黑子將自己的食指含進了嘴裡。那股溼潤的觸感讓他的腦袋完全停擺，連手上的黑氣正逐漸褪去也沒發現。

喉頭一嚥將那股辛辣感吞下，黑子吐出對方的手指，舌頭似有若無地碰了碰敏感的指尖，對於黃瀨滿臉的紅暈視若無睹：「再給桃井小姐作基本的治療就沒問題了。」

本來就不會輕易出現的黑子，這次會自動現身在黃瀨面前也不過是因為方才觀戰時的擔心。既然事情已了，他便再次回到隊伍後方的暗處，與陰影徹底地融為一體。

只留下彷彿出現又好像從未有過的微笑，給因為突如其來的一舔，嚇得連腰都直不起來、只能癱在原地的黃瀨。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近因為想新刊所以重新看了黑籃，好喜歡火神在吃大阪燒說的話啊！奇蹟世代就是把事情想太複雜啦，像野生動物一樣活著不好嗎ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
